The present invention relates generally to a gasification system and process for gasifying feedstock such as carbonaceous materials. Three basic types of system and processes have been developed for the gasification of carbonaceous materials. They are: (1) fixed-bed gasification, (2) fluidized-bed gasification, and (3) suspension or entrainment gasification. The present invention relates to the third type of system and process—suspension or entrainment gasification. More particularly, the present invention relates to a two stage entrained gasification system and process for gasifying carbonaceous materials.
Gasification systems and processes are often applied for converting generally solid feedstock such as carbonaceous material into desirable gaseous products such as synthesis gas. Gasification system and process must be designed to be simple yet to deliver the maximum conversion efficiency.